


Scales

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, RotG Kink Meme, Sort of Merman!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was given powers to ensure that he would never drown again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

Jack Frost's teeth aren't the only thing about him that sparkle like freshly fallen snow. He's dotted with scales that become thicker and more numerous towards his extremities so that while his face is mostly clear his hands and feet are covered by light lamella that shimmer softly in the firelight that fills Santoff Claussen. There are some blue flakes here and there forming an indistinguishable pattern, but most are the pure white of his namesake.

The delicate webbing between his fingers and toes and the gills hidden behind his ears tells her that he is a creature of the water, although it is clear by how comfortably he stands on dry land that the link is mostly one-sided. She's heard stories of how Jack rides the wind like he was made to fly, like his species was a not-so-distant cousin to the Sisters of Flight. She wonders how graceful he must be in the water, in his natural element, when his movements outside of it are so fluid that you'd never think of him as a lake dweller.

He stands before them, confused but defiant and stubborn to the core, every step he takes an intricate move of a long forgotten dance, and Tooth cannot help but think that he is beautiful.


End file.
